I'll be here
by c8linWAH
Summary: ONE SHOT. SERIES7 - Charlotte may not always be at the centre of the Trevanion family but she promises to be the best big sister she can be.


**Tried my best to keep this in line with what happens in the episodes. This is Charlotte's perspective of all the goings on, hope you enjoy !**

Charlotte sat on the veranda steps alone.

She was used to being alone even before Leopard's Den, being alone was something she'd always had to deal with. I mean, her mum had needed to work so Charlotte had learned to amuse herself and enjoy just her own company. Leopard's Den was the best thing that had ever happened to Charlotte and more importantly to her mum. She had an amazing childhood but she knew how much her mum had missed out on, being a single parent she never let on but it had been a struggle at times for them. No security, no jobs, no family. It was ironic that something as horrible as the rabies outbreak had made such an amazing difference to Charlotte's life. However, there still an aspect of that life Charlotte missed. Her mum.

It had always been just them. Don't get me wrong, Charlotte loved her new family but she couldn't help feeling a bit pushed out at times, forgotten, jealous even.

Charlotte usually managed to squash this feeling but it had reared its ugly head more often since the Peeter's fiasco. She'd hated being in the UK, she'd felt more alone than ever. Liv had caught up with old friends, Caroline was somewhat glad to see her sister again and probably still viewed England as her home to a certain extent and her mum. Well her mum just missed Danny ... as always. The new baby and Danny had constantly been at the forefront of Alice's mind the whole time they'd been away. When Danny had called about the "Big Five" Alice, thinking all was sorted packed a bag and booked a flight. 'What about me?' was all Charlotte could think about when she'd kissed her mum goodbye at the airport.

"Say hi to Dup and Nomsa for me" and she'd painted a smile on her face as her mum got on a plane.

That night Charlotte had cried herself to sleep, she missed her mum, she missed Africa.

Her mum had come back when they got the news about Rowan, along with Danny. When it became apparent Rowan was going to need round the clock care Alice knew she'd need to stay with him. Charlotte loved her Uncle Rowan. He always made her smile and so Charlotte was really worried about him. When he was allowed out the hospital she had not hesitated to help in any way she could. One night they had sat chatting all night, he'd told her stories about Glasgow and all the antics he and her mum had got up to before her mum had come in telling her to go to bed however she'd ended up joining in. Charlotte had a sore stomach from laughing so much and the tears had streamed down her mums face as Rowan reminded her of the mischief she'd chose to forget. Charlotte loved seeing her mum like that.

Back in Africa Charlotte was on her own again. It had been exciting exploring the new house, though it was a bit of a dump. When she found the vulture she could tell something wasn't right with it, she knew Danny would sort it. He was an awesome vet though her mum was better. It was great seeing dup and Nomsa again but Charlotte needed her mum. She'd mentioned this to her when they spoke on the phone and Alice promised they'd be back together soon. Charlotte was glad to eventually get back to her mum and uncle rowan in the uk.

Much to Charlotte's relief her Uncle Rowan was improving, he was even moving around the house himself though he still needed to take it easy. However as Rowan got better her mum got more worried and anxious. She was huge now. Charlotte's new wee brother or sister was obviously going to be tall like Danny. There was no chance her mum would be flying back to Africa the baby would have to be born in the UK.

Charlotte was super excited about being a big sister ever since she'd found out. If it was a sister Charlotte had planned all the dressing up they'd do and make up and chats they'd have about boys. And if it was a wee brother, well, Charlotte wasn't sure but she promised to be the best big sister to him ever!

With a week to go Charlotte expected Danny to already be here or be on his way. But her mum hadn't mentioned anything, she did spend a lot of time on the phone though and looked even more worried than she previously had done.

"Mum?" Charlotte had asked one night, "is Danny coming out?"

"Of Course he is" and thats all that had been said on the matter. Charlotte didn't bring it up again and spent most of her time in her room or playing with her uncle Rowan. She was annoyed. She was nearlymthirteen now and was still treated like a child. It was obvious there was something going on, no way would Danny willingly leave it this late. Charlotte remembered a time when there had been no secrets kept by her mum. They confided in each other for everything. Obviously she had never been aware just how bad things had been for them at times but she'd known that sometimes it had been a struggle.

So Charlotte didn't mention it and neither did her mum or anyone else, though she worked it out from listening at doors and into phone calls. Looks like Danny was in prison and it was all Dups fault. A thousand phone calls later her mum seemed happier. This indicated they'd sorted it. Eventually Danny did show up and just in time. Charlotte was glad to see him. Although she'd been forced to give up her mum a bit for him she loved Danny a lot! He was like her dad though she'd never spoke to anyone about just how much she loved him. He already had Rosie, Liv and Evan and now a new baby on the way!

A few days later Charlotte got her new baby brother. Robert. Danny had picked her up from Georgina's and brought her to the hospital to see him. He was gorgeous. Charlotte had held him so carefully and whispered to him for a solid hour while he slept in her arms. She was a natural big sister Danny and Alice noticed.

Robert became Charlotte's number one priority. She swore she'd always look after him no matter what. Charlotte was devastated when her mum wanted to stay in the UK but didn't complain. She sat by Robert's cot and watched him sleep and when he was awake made him smile by playing with him. Robert's first real word had been Charlie and his first steps had been 3 from Danny to her. When Alice or Danny picked up Charlotte from school Robert would be scanning the playground waiting to see her. He grew up and the bond between brother and sister grew. It was funny how the tables gradually turned. Robert became the protector and from an early age was worse than Danny when it came to boys that came home with Charlotte.

Charlotte loved Robert more than anyone, the odd time they'd visited Leopard's Den when Robert was still a baby, she didn't mind once again being slightly on the outside as everyone cooed over him. She didn't mind that Danny took Robert to work with him or that she didn't get as much time with her mum.

She was content being a big sister to Robert. The best one at that.

**Hope you liked it. Just clearing some stuff up about it. I wasn't trying to put Danny or Alice in a negative light it was just an idea I had! Plus Charlotte IS always left out a bit :( please Review !**


End file.
